


Calm Exasperation

by lilolilyrae



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bickering, But not really angst just a minor argument, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, F/M, Female! Crowley, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Other, So Married, Trains, or nonbinary/genderqueer and using female pronouns in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley go on a journey via train. They haveverydifferent expectations.





	Calm Exasperation

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so for some reason I thought (okay not some reason, I'm on an Inter City Express rn myself and I always book the quiet area if I book a place at all and not just the ticket, but this time I was too lazy to walk there bc there were so many free seats right where I'm standing and now I'm surrounded by loud idiots and Anyway) Aziraphale would totally book the quiet area to read and stuff or a compartment instead of open coach, while Crowley would go for a seat by a window and by a power socket (which this demon doesn't need, but whatever) and definitely Not the quiet area because Crowley would drive all the other passengers crazy (on second thought, that's a reason for the quiet area? XD) so yeah this idea was born.

"-and I belive you will enjoy the arts museum, dearest, it's all very _modern_, and I know you like the one with the-

-Crowley?"

Aziraphale cranes his neck around in surprise when he realises that the reason the demon isn't answering is that she isn't directly behind him anymore, having turned right at the doors of the express train instead of left with Aziraphale. 

Squishing between a few seats to let the other passengers through, Aziraphale calls after her again: "Crowley, wait!" 

"Huh? Angel, where you going?" Crowley saunters back to him, small suitcase already stowed away in a miraculously free spot of the nearest luggage rack. Not like she needs any luggage, anyway, when she can just miracle up everything she needs, it's Aziraphale who's dragging around the big suitcase, filled with books and travel guides and pamphlets and also clothes.

"I'm going to where our seats are!" Aziraphale hisses, more quietly now that most people have found their seats and he doesn't want to disturb their journey. 

"What?" Crowley asks, of course at full volume. "Our seats are over there!" 

"No, they are not" Aziraphale pulls out the ticket from his coat pocket. "Here, compartment twenty-one, seats eighty and eighty-one..."

"What? No, that can't be right- Where'd you get that ticket from, anyway, angel? And _printed_" she adds with badly concealed disgust, pulling out her smartphone from her jeans. 

"What do you mean, where did I get the ticket from? From the office at the station of course, just a week ago!" 

"From the office- okay angel I'm gonna ignore your blatant ignorance of the 21st century here only because _I_ got the ticket! See?"

"What? No! You didn't even want to take the train, so I said I would get the ticket and it would all be alright-"

"And _I_ told _you_ that if I had to have 'the full experience of a trainride' I'd make sure to actually _get_ the full experience and book our tickets myself! Forgotten?"

Aziraphale shakes his head, still certain that they agreed on him buying the ticket. And after all, he has his ticket in his hands, whereas Crowley only has a- a- _cellphone_ with a weird symbol on the screen.

"Excuse me, gentlemen" the voice of a young woman interrupts their bickering. 

"But could you please move to your seats now?" 

Still glaring at each other over their shoulders, Crowley and Aziraphale both turn around, each going to *their* seats.

Well, this will be one hell of a- one hea- quite some journey.

In the silent compartment, Aziraphale enjoys the peace and quiet with a good book, letting the steady movement of the train calm him.

And yet...

It is not the same as it would have been with Crowley.

Still, he can't very well go back and forth from here to there, the both of them already annoyed the other passengers enough today... And if he just packs his things and goes to Crowley’s seats to stay, he doesn't know whether Crowley would still like to sit with him... Either way, he hopes that all this won't cause arguments for the rest of their trip.

Meanwhile, Crowley is in 'normal' open plan coach, right inbetween the phone area and the family seats. She spends her time corrupting a kid (into wanting candy and snatching some from her very annoyed older sister), sitting at the window to look out at the quickly passing landscape, and then illegally streams a movie that is supposedly only accessible through Disney+ with the free train WiFi while letting her headphones play loud enough for everyone in the vicinity to hear- but not understand a word.

It should be fun, but- it's not the _same_ without Aziraphale. 

It really, really isn't.

Halfway through the film, Crowley gets up, deciding to go and annoy Aziraphale in his stupid 'quiet compartment'. And annoy the other passengers as well, of course, if only because it will annoy the angel more. 

"Hey there!" she announces her presence, sauntering up to the angel and sitting on the arm rest on the seat to the aisle. Thankfully, no-one is sitting in the empty seat next to Aziraphale yet, who is sitting by the window.

"Crowley! Speak quietly, please- why are you here? Do you want us to sit together after all?" Aziraphale whispers, sounding a little hopeful.

Crowley almost trashes her plans right then and there, but no. She won't always let the angel get away with his plans just cause they're 'good' or whatever. 

"Jussst thought I'd sstop by and ssee how you're doing here" she hisses- more quietly than before, yes, and therefore Aziraphale can't say she didn't listen to him- but she _knows_ how annoying the hissing sound must be, echoing through the quiet of the aisle, humans will be unable to just ignore it.

"Hey, look, thhere iss a sstarbucks out there in thhe middle of nowhere!"

She keeps going on like that for a while, pointing out things outside, gradually getting louder until Aziraphale has to reprimand her again, catching the annoyed looks of everyone around, until-

"Alright, Alright, Crowley, I'll come with you, just shut up until we're our of here, okay?"

Taken aback, Crowley gets up and has to struggle to grab Aziraphale's bags and keep up with him as the angel strides past him and to their _other_ seats. 

There, things are a better, albeit still a little stilted. But they both laugh at the kids in the row in front of them- Aziraphale knows how much Crowley actually likes them, no matter how seldomly she admits it.

They look out of the window together, Aziraphale pointing out landmarks, Crowley commenting on different styles and the stores they pass in more industrial areas, and the both of them talking about the development of landscapes and areas through time, and which of them they had visited- sometimes together- in the past.

Slowly, the mood between them gets less icy. Not that it had ever been bad in a relationship-endangering way, they both know that they are solid, but- arguments happen sometimes and are rarely pretty. Oh well, they are only- alright, not _human_, but something alike.

As the landscape outside turns to long, unchanging fields, angel and demon turn to the inside of the train, people-watching the other passengers. They talk, laugh together.

After a while, Crowley yawns.

"Want to sleep, my dear serpent?" Aziraphale asks softly into her ear.

Crowley groans. "Naw, too loud here anyway..." 

Aziraphale smirks. "Let's see whether our seats in the quiet compartment are still free, shall we?" 

Crowley laughs, poking Aziraphale into the ribs. "That doesn't mean your seats are any better!" 

"I believe we got equal use out of both, then" Aziraphale concedes.

Making sure no-one's looking to them, they simply miracle their luggage to the next compartment this time before walking over.

Sitting down and ignoring the looks of the people who witnessed here there earlier, Crowley snuggles up to Aziraphale.

_Yes, trainrides are definitely an experience worth making_, she thinks, before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna end this with sth along the lines of _okay we both booked train tickets? Who booked the hotel?!_ but then I thought this was too cute.
> 
> I'm almost in England now, btw! On the eurostar as I am typing this, no idea how I have Internet in the tunnel but somehow they manage it :) 
> 
> Kudos and comments sustain me!


End file.
